


Murder en Rose (Wanna One x OC)

by little_margalo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_margalo/pseuds/little_margalo
Summary: After a prostitute fell over a balcony, Lane decided to take the matter in hand and investigate.





	Murder en Rose (Wanna One x OC)

**CHAPTER ONE**

The sun outside shone bright despite what that cute forecaster on television had just told Lane. His way of reporting was a tad exaggerating, but there was something in his voice that sounded reliable enough to make her consider his words. Lane picked up her yellow umbrella, examined it for a few seconds, and thought better of it since it wouldn’t fit in her small tote anyway. The tote had a face of Kang Daniel, one of the most famous Korean idols, on both side of it, and she wouldn’t want to bloat his puppy-like face by putting in too much stuff because of its meager capacity.

 ‘Who knows? I might be lucky enough to get into an umbrella with a nice and handsome man who would ask me to marry him four months later,’ thought Lane, giddy over the thought. And then came the usual ‘And please let him be Kang Daniel!’.

 Lane had this peculiar habit of being specific, especially when it came to wishes, no matter how unlikely to happen they seemed. She once confided in her friends that it was because she didn’t want to waste her wishes in case whoever up there was listening, and perhaps decided to take action. “You wouldn’t want to end up with just anybody if you could have a nice handsome man, right?,” concluded Lane.

 “Time to go,” said Lane, smiling at her reflection on the full-length mirror next to her apartment door. A girl wearing a blue floral dress and a yellow crochet bandanna that brought out the natural redness in her hair looked back at her. She grabbed the tote, put on her worn-out white Keds, and went out risking getting soaked on the way back from work 10 hours later in case that cute forecaster were right.

 On her way to work, she passed the library she frequented in her free time. Then came a fruit stall where she picked her snack for lunch. Today she thought bananas were a tad temptingly yellower than usual, so she took a hand, and then set off to work.

 When she turned the corner, she saw what appeared to be a restricted area guarded with yellow tapes in front of a red-brick apartment, and there was a group of policemen there, and startled-looking tenants were either on their balcony or down with the policemen. She noticed a yellow-haired man in bathrobe there on one of the balconies that overlooked the crime scene. He looked disheveled and when their eyes met, he quickly retreated back into his room.

 

‘Something terrible must’ve happened here,’ thought Lane.

 

Though it piqued her interest, she didn’t stop to ask around. She’d been late for weeks and couldn’t afford to get yelled by her boss anymore, so she had decided to go to work a little bit earlier than usual this morning to please him.

 Her office was located on the 14th floor of a sad-looking building which overlooked a flea market on the other side of the street. She normally went to a group of her colleagues to the flea market for lunch, since it offered a variety of food that tasted okay. She wasn’t there for its delicacy though. She was there because it was the only place she could afford to eat, just like her coworkers. She’d been working for The Rose, a teen magazine in Seoul, for a year, and it was her first job after graduation, so she didn’t really mind the meager salary. She was just happy to be able to move out of her parents’ house and finally have her own space where she could put any posters of any male idols she liked.

 “Have you heard about the murder this morning? It’s all over the news.”

 Katya grabbed Lane by the arm, before she had a chance to walk past her desk. She had been friends with Lane for almost a year. They went out for lunch the first day Lane started here. Katya was a fashion guru. She mostly wrote advice on the what-to-buy section of the magazine, while Lane wrote horoscope and sometimes relationship advice.

 “What murder?,” asked Lane, plucking one of the bananas she bought from their stem, and placed it on her friend’s desk. Lane had this innate penchant for sharing. Having been raised in a room with her two sisters greatly accounted for her generosity.

 “And what do you mean all over the news? I watched tv this morning before I left and all I got was this anchor going on about today’s weather for solid 15 minutes.”

 “That’s because you the only channel you’ve got at home is a kid channel, and that guy is not really an anchor,” said Katya, sitting in her chair.

 “Anyway there was a murder this dawn. Not very far from here though.” Katya fumbled through her desk trying to find her phone. On her desk was a small version of Mount Fuji made from magazine excerpts, skin product samples, receipts from 7-11, and books Lane bought for her which Katya never intended to read. Lane smiled looking at her.

“Here, look. I got this from Fred. You remember him from Hard Rock cafe right? He got called very early this morning to a crime scene. He sent me these photos as a joke to impress me. Apparently a dark-haired prostitute was murdered and shoved off her own balcony early this morning.” She shoved her phone at Lane.

 Lane took the phone, and looked at what appeared to be a photo of a dead woman in red lingeries, lying naked. Her expressionless face made Lane shudder inside, for she had never seen a photo of a dead person before.

 “Swap right to see more,” demanded her friend.

 Lane did as told. It was a much closer shot of the dead woman. There seemed to be some kind of mark on her neck, probably from strangling. On her bare and flat belly was a phrase in brightly red lipstick.

 “Not her. What does it mean ‘Not her’?,” asked Lane, handing back the phone. She couldn’t bare see her victim’s deadly stare any longer.

 “I don’t know about it, but that’s beside the point. Look at the color of the lipstick. Does it ring any bell?” Katya shoved her phone at her friend again.

 Lane reluctantly took it, and adjusted her glasses to see the color of the lipstick more clearly. After a brief consideration, she still didn’t know what was up with the color.

 “What do you mean?,” inquired Lane.

 "The lipstick used on her belly? It was my natural handmade product for the last issue. Do you remember our last issue? I sent free lipstick samples to our lucky subscribers.”

 “What? How? It looks just like any red to me.”

 “No, I know I might not be that smart, but if there’s one thing I never forget it’s lipsticks.”

 “Here’s the list of the lucky subscribers.” Katya handed her the paper.

* * *

 *confetti* List of The Rose’s Lucky Subscribers *confetti*

  1. Bae Jinyoung Tel. xxx-xxxx-5588
  2. Kim Nayeon Tel. xxx-xxxx-2354
  3. Kim Jane Tel. xxx-xxxx-1438
  4. Yoon Jisung Tel. xxx-xxxx-5678
  5. Park Woojin Tel. xxx-xxxx-9754
  6. Ha Sungwoon Tel. xxx-xxxx-0943
  7. Lai Guanlin Tel. xxx-xxxx-3209
  8. Nana Matsumoto Tel. xxx-xxxx-1356



*we’ll be delivering your next issue along with our free handmade lipstick sample, La vie en Rose.

* * *

 

 “It could’ve been just a coincidence, you know. Maybe the lipstick belongs to the victim,” suggested Lane.

 Katya shook her head.

 “I’ve checked with Fred and the victim’s name is not on the list here, meaning the murderer is either on the list or somehow related to those who’s got my free samples,” explained Katya quite convincingly.

 “And what are you going to do about this? Have you talked to Frank about this? This information could be crucial to the investigation,” asked Lane, her face growing worrisome.

 “Actually it’s Fred. And by the way what do you mean, what am I going to do about this? What are **YOU** going to do about this?”

 "Kat, I’m still not following.”

 “I know you never wanted to work here in the first place. You’ve always wanted to be an investigative journalist. To write about crime and expose criminals. This is your chance! I didn’t tell Fred any of this, just so that you could have this chance.”

 Lane stepped backward, taken aback by the idea.

 “Katya!” She screamed. “I’m not going to...”

 “Lane. Katya.”

 A sharp voice interrupted their conversation. Lane looked over her shoulder and saw her senior editor, Soyeon, with a young man clad in white shirt and black trousers. Her eyes were drawn to his pouty kissable red lips.

 ‘What a nice pair of lips.’ She thought.

 Every single feature on this young man’s face screamed cute and delicate. He looked like he’d just stepped out of a magazine, whose cover only trendy idols got to have their faces featured on.

 “This is Daehwi. Our new editorial intern,” said Soyeon, snapping Lane out of her reverie.

 “Nice to meet you.” He said softly, proffering his hand to Lane and then to Katya. Lane shook it timidly and Katya rather firmly.

 “You’ll be working closely with Lane here. C’mon now. I’ll show you your desk.” Soyeon hurried him, her hand pushing his back. He quickly smiled at them before being forced to turn around and hurry along Soyeon.

 “That’s weird.” Katya burst out after they left.

 “What’s weird?,” asked Lane.

 “He’s wearing my red lipstick.”

 

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
